


Persistence hunting

by DeadlyWeiss



Category: Spacelords (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Background Het, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/pseuds/DeadlyWeiss
Summary: There are many different types of prey — some, like Harec, occasionally manage to elicit in him an emotion other than pure bloodlust.
Relationships: Harec/Doldren
Kudos: 4





	Persistence hunting

It’s charming, in a way, how Harec thinks he can control everything around him. That their pitiful planet and people can be saved, that the disgusting humans can either be turned into allies or sent back home before they do any more damage, that the thirst for blood that got people like himself thrown into the Pit of Repudiation can be quenched, or at least controlled so that he will be an asset to the Raiders rather than a threat.

What’s just plain sad, though, is how he thinks he can turn a nun into a lover.

Both Harec and Shae are boringly private, and as such, they keep their past relationship secret from the others. After the initial outburst caused by her botched rescue, they even have their most heated arguments away from prying eyes — it works well enough for the dark hairs, who still get lost in the depths of the temple and whose brains are seemingly incapable of grasping the language of their people, but he has little trouble using his astral form to follow them to one of the furthest rooms and listen to their conversation.

“What else is there to talk about, Harec? I’ve never been able to convince you of anything.”

“This will work.”

“Don’t. I’ll fight at your side, but don’t ask me to have _hope_.”

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, and anyone else would have shut up and let a kiss do the talking, followed by some passionate fucking on the filthy temple floor. 

But Harec can’t help himself, and instead, he speaks.

“Don’t do it for me, then, do it for our people.”

And since the only thing worse than an idiot in love is an idiot who won’t even admit it, Shae storms off, probably to find somewhere to practice her spear techniques undisturbed while she imagines it's Harec on the receiving end.

“Stop it, Doldren. I can feel you.”

With a chuckle, he materializes right behind Harec, managing to rest his head on Harec’s shoulder for a second before the older man recoils from the touch and steps away.

“What do you want?”

“I’ve been thinking about ways to—how did you put it?” He closes the distance between them with the intention of touching Harec again, but being face to face, he barely gets to raise his hand before Harec grabs his wrist to stop him, clearly not amused in the least at the idea of having his own words used against him. “ _Play nice_ with my fellow Raiders.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m willing, and you’re needy. Indulge yourself for a change, Harec, how long has it been since you enjoyed anything?”

Harec glances at the door, half like he’s thinking about all the ways this could be a trap (and he can’t blame him, after all, Doldren has earned quite a reputation regarding exactly what kind of… things… he finds enjoyable) and half like he’s expecting Shae to come back and prove that the doesn’t actually need what he’s offering.

Of course, that doesn’t happen. _This_ time, Harec doesn’t say anything, but the way he lets go of his hand and doesn’t immediately disappear into a cloud of black smoke is all the permission Doldren needs; he presses his palm flat against Harec’s chest, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the scarred skin and muscle before he starts pushing him in the direction of the nearest wall.

Harec offers a nominal amount of resistance as his back hits the wall, then barely some more as Doldren drops to his knees. He makes sure to drag his nails across the older man’s torso on the way down, not hard enough to break the skin and make him bleed regardless of what a lovely view he’s sure that would make, but hard enough to leave the kind of mark that will have Harec thinking about him when he goes off to find aleph to get rid of them.

The fact that Harec’s crotch is still covered by fibroepithelial tissue at this point is slightly annoying, but not too surprising.

“You’re going to make me work for it, Harec?” he teases, holding onto Harec’s hips for balance as he presses his mouth against the spot where he roughly knows his cock to be.

It’s a shame that even now, Harec is so uptight, covering his mouth with one hand and trying his hardest to make sure that the frown on his face doesn’t contort into an expression of pleasure (though not as successfully as he'd like, despite everything, Doldren can see the way he's biting his lip) — he has an excellent control over his fibroepithelial tissue, they could have a lot of fun if Harec allowed his imagination to run wild for moment.

Oh, well.

He keeps sucking and pressing down with his tongue until the second skin parts, revealing Harec’s already half-hard cock underneath. For all his protests, he really _does_ need this, because it takes very little effort to get him hard all the way with just his mouth, until he can feel every single one of the normally hidden ridges as he runs his tongue along the shaft.

His own erection is starting to feel uncomfortable against his codpiece, but Doldren ignores it in favor of tightening his grip on Harec’s hips, swallowing him to the hilt in one go. That’s what finally gets Harec’s concentration to falter, and when their eyes meet and he _shivers_ , Doldren simply can’t help it; he stops what he’s doing, taking a moment to indulge in the sensation at the back of his throat before pulling all the way back so he can smirk at Harec.

“If it makes you feel better, you can close your eyes and pretend I’m Shae.”

“Don’t say her name, Doldren, shit.”

Harec doesn't close his eyes.

Instead, there’s a sharp pain on the back of his head as Harec’s hand closes into a fist, pulling him as far as his neck will allow him and holding him in place while he starts moving his hips to fuck his mouth. It’s a deliberately steady pace despite the way he’s holding onto his hair; poor Harec still has it in him to be worried about not chocking him even when annoyed, and he wonders briefly whether with some effort, he could goad him into hurting him properly.

He relaxes and lets Harec take control, and much to his delight, once it becomes obvious that he can take it, Harec picks up the pace, and he’s free to concentrate on the sounds of moans echoing across the room, and the delicious ache of his own jaw and knees.

“Doldren— _fuck_ —“

He digs his nails in Harec’s hips to let him know that he should just get it over with, and Harec stops moving as he comes with a low, guttural groan that Doldren immediately commits to memory. It’s the only time he struggles to keep up, if only because the thick consistency and amount means that some of it ends up spilling despite his intention of swallowing it all.

They stare at each other for a moment as Harec pulls himself together, until Harec seems to realize _something_ , and his attention shifts from his face to his codpiece.

“Did you…?”

“I’m fine.” He smirks, using his thumb to wipe the traces of cum running down the corner of his mouth. Harec isn’t the type to squirm, but he still frowns when Doldren licks the finger clean. “I will take care myself later.”

Before Harec can protest, Doldren grins, and just like he arrived, he disappears into a blue mist.

When the day finally comes and he has Harec right where he wants him, when they get rid of the dark hairs and he can stop holding back, when he has Harec’s neck under his heel and he snuffs out the last bit of life in him, he’s going to remember the look on Harec’s face and his moans of pleasure, and it will be _absolute bliss_.


End file.
